Fighter
Not to be confused with the Gaiden class of the same name The Fighter (戦士 Senshi), also called Axe Fighter in the Jugdral Series games, TearRing Saga, the Japanese version of Fire Emblem Fates, and in Fire Emblem Warriors, is a combat physical and typically male-only class found in every game in the series barring Gaiden. Wielding Axes as their sole weapon of choice, Fighters often appear as a duo early on in the games. History in the Series The Fighter class first appears in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. Though Fighters are described as lacking Defense in the class roll, the three playable Fighter characters and the Fighter Boss all boast high Defense. Alongside Pirates, they are the only Axe-wielding classes appearing in this title. Like most other classes in the game, Fighters are unable to promote. The title "Fighter" is used for class in Gaiden, but it is completely different from its predecessor. In this title, Brigands, known here as Thieves, form the only axe-wielding class. In Mystery of the Emblem, Fighters remain non-promotable and, due to pirates being made enemy-exclusive, are the sole playable Axe-wielding class. The Fighter and Pirate classes are joined by two additional axe classes: the nigh similar Brigand and more powerful Barbarian, both of which are likewise enemy-exclusive classes. The three Fighter units are only playable in the first book, meaning no axes can be used by any playable characters in Book 2. In Genealogy of the Holy War, the Fighter class is known as the Axe Fighter (アクスファイター Akusu Faitā). The Axe Fighter class promotes into the Warrior class in this title, pioneering the possibility of Fighters promoting in the series. The Fighter class is revamped in Thracia 776, in which it possesses similar characteristics to the Myrmidon class. The Fighter promotion in Thracia 776 is the Hero class, while the Warrior class is instead the promotion for the Brigand class. In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, the name Fighter is used for the Mercenary class, while the traditional Fighter is known as Axe Fighter like in the Jugdral titles. Axe Fighter is a playable class that promotes to Warrior. Fighter possesses high speed and accuracy like in Thracia 776, as does the game's incarnation of Warrior. Dean, the lone playable Axe Fighter in TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga, promotes into the unique Slayer class, while Warriors are a standalone enemy-exclusive class. Dean is a fast and powerful unit with a high critical. After Thracia 776, the class is largely reverted to mirror its Genealogy of the Holy War incarnation. The exception to this rule is the The Sacred Stones and Awakening incarnations, where the inbuilt branched promotion feature grants the class the ability to promote into the Hero class. In Radiant Dawn, Fighters (戦士ファイター Faitā) promotes into Warriors and thereafter Reavers when the necessary requirements are met. In Fates, the class is Nohrian class, its Hoshidan counterpart is the Oni Savage. It is made unisex with the introduction of Charlotte and the possibility to reclass female characters into it if they fit the needed requirements. Additionally, due to the absence of Pirates and related classic axe-wielding classes like Brigand and Barbarian, Fighters now promote into the Berserker class for the first time in the series. Due to this new association with the criminal Axe classes, Fighter NPCs are thus designed to appear and behave more like crass, uncouth thugs in this instalment. They even inherit the ability to wreck villages and homes from their Brigand predecessors. In the Spinoff, Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE, Fighters are mentioned as a class but are technically a class within the game's code. However in the switch re-release, a playable support character within the game is expicitly a fighter. In the spin-off title Fire Emblem Warriors, the class appears as an enemy-only unit that, strangely enough, acts as a half-clone of the Cleric class, as Lissa is the only infantry Axe unit in the game with the others being mounted units. In that game, enemy units are named differently depending on which faction they belong to (but otherwise only differ in main color scheme), with the enemy-only Nohrian variant and their promoted version called the Axe Fighter and Berserker, while the Hoshidan variants are the Oni Savage and Oni Chieftain. The materials all generic Axe units drop (Axe Fighter's Glove and Axe Fighter's Helmet) use "Axe Fighter" in both English and the original Japanese. In Three Houses, the Fighter returns as an optional promoted class from the Beginner Class curriculum of the Commoner and Noble class if the unit passes the Certification Exam at Lv. 5 with an axe, bow or the new gauntlet Skill Level of D or higher and a Beginner Seal. Overview Combat In terms of stats, Fighters are similar to other axe-wielding units such as Pirates and Brigands. They tend to have high HP and Strength, moderate Speed and poor Defense. Their somewhat low Speed often prevents them from being able to double attack, but their high Strength offsets this, as they can deal heavy damage in only one blow. In Thracia 776, Tearring Saga and Berwick Saga Axe Fighters have higher Skill and Speed, essentially acting as Myrmidons with axes instead of swords. Due to their weapon triangle advantage, fighters often work well for killing enemy lance-users such as Soldiers and Knights in early-game sequences. In Fire Emblem: Fates, they gain an additional weapon triangle disadvantage over magic users and advantage over Shuriken. Attacking magic users is risky thanks to not only Fighters' low resistance but also the decreased hit rate thanks to the weapon triangle disadvantage. Promotion Fighters cannot class change in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light and Mystery of the Emblem. In Thracia 776, Axe Fighter units promote into Mercenaries. In all other games, fighters promote into Warriors, gaining in the ability to use bows. In both The Sacred Stones and Awakening, they are given the option of promoting into either a Warrior or a Hero, which gives them the ability to wield bows or swords respectively. In Fire Emblem Fates, they no longer can promote into Warriors, but can now promote into the Berserker class in addition to the Hero class. In Three Houses, due to the Fighter having three weapon skill level proficiencies (the most out of the four Beginner-rank classes) in order to pass their Certification Exam, Fighters can promote into four different specialty classes provided the unit's weapon skill rank is high enough, these being the Armored Knight, the Brigand, the Archer, and the new, male unit-exclusive Brawler. Uniform , showing the sleeveless tunic and headband, traditional for the class.]] For the most part Fighters are displayed as muscular men wearing common clothing such as leather vests, similar to the Mercenary classes. What makes them different is that they have either no armor whatsoever, or they have a tiny pauldron or two in order to fit their description as scrappers with high strength and low defence. In all games, at least one generic or named fighter, wears a headband. It is common for them to wear sleaveless tunics often with shorts, leaving their arms and legs bare. In the Archanea titles, Fighters are depicted in the game as clad in only animal furs including a tunic, loincloth, armbands and leg warmers. The playable Fighter characters are depicted in artwork with sleeveless tunics, leather pants and headbands. In Genealogy of the Holy War, Fighters wear a horned executioner-esque hood without a shirt in the game's battle animations, but their map animations depict them with a sleeveless shirt and a bandana instead of a hood. In Fates, Fighters appear shirtless and have more armor than previous games. More specifically, they now have slightly bigger pauldrons as well as a blackart, gorget, and shin-guards that go down to their feet. Female Fighters in Fates wear toe-less heels while their male counterparts go barefoot. This has the effect of making them appear more barbaric and savage compared to their previous iterations, a fitting appearance given the class's new quintessential promotion being the Berserker—an advanced class option typically tied to the absent "criminal" axe-wielders such as the Pirate, Brigand, and Barbarian, as well as the NPC Fighters' increasingly thuggish and uncouth behaviors. In-Game Base Stats A |fe5=20*4*0*4*5*0*2*-*6*8*-* E |ts=22*5*0*5*6*0*3*-*5*-*-* 3 |fe6=20*5*-*2*4*0*2*0*5*11*-* D |fe7=20*5*-*2*4*0*2*0*5*11*-* D |fe8=20*5*-*2*4*0*2*0*5*11*-* D |fe9=24*5*0*3*3*0*3*0*6*12*12* D |fe10=22*10*0*6*8*0*5*0*6*12*12* D |fe11=20*5*0*1*7*0*3*0*6*-*-* E |fe12=22*7*0*3*6*0*3*0*6*-*-* E |fe13=20*8*0*5*5*0*4*0*5*-*-* E |fe14=19*7*0*6*6*2*4*1*5*-*-* E }} Maximum Stats A |fe5=80*20*20*20*20*20*20*-*20*20*-* A |ts=60*21*15*25*25*30*18*-*12*-*-* 20 |fe6=60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe7=60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe8=60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe9=40*20*15*20*20*40*20*20*6*12*12* A |fe10=45*20*5*20*20*30*20*10*6*12*12* A |fe11=60*20*20*20*20*20*20*20*6*-*-* A |fe12=60*20*20*20*20*20*20*20*6*-*-* A |fe13=60*29*20*26*25*30*25*23*5*-*-* A |fe14=45*25*15*23*22*21*19*18*5*-*-* B }} Growth Rates / %* / %* / %* / %* / %* / %* / %*-*-*-*-*- |fe6=85%*55%*-*35%*30%*15%*15%*10%*-*-*-*- |fe7=85%*55%*-*30%*20%*15%*15%*10%*-*-*-*- |fe8=85%*55%*-*35%*30%*15%*15%*10%*-*-*-*- |fe9=85%*55%*10%*40%*45%*30%*40%*30%*-*-*-*- |fe10=80%*50%*5%*60%*45%*25%*40%*30%*-*-*-*- |fe11= / %* / %* / %* / %* / %*0%* / %* / %*-*-*-*- |fe12= / %* / %* / %* / %* / %*0%* / %* / %*-*-*-*- |fe13=45%*25%*0%*20%*15%*0%*10%*5%*-*-*-*- |fe14=20%*20%*0%*15%*15%*5%*5%*0%*-*-*-*- }} Class Skills Promotions Notable Fighters ''Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light/Mystery of the Emblem/Shadow Dragon *Barst - A mercenary under Ogma who has a mild-mannered personality. After the War of Shadows, he left Talys and supposedly became a pirate. *Bord - A mercenary under Ogma who is known for his skill. After the War of Shadows, he became a woodcutter. *Cord - A mercenary under Ogma who is known for his speed. Like his fellow mercenary Bord, he became a woodcutter after the War of Shadows. *Hyman - The leader of the Soothsires, a feared group of thieves. (Brigand in Mystery of the Emblem). Archanea Saga/New Mystery of the Emblem *Dice - A mercenary resembling a Viking who seeks fortune. He is Malice's father. Genealogy of the Holy War *Iucharba- The youngest son of Danann, younger brother of Brian and Iuchar, half-nephew of Lex, and grandson of Lombard *Gerrard - A General in Verdane. *Dimaggio - A servant of Prince Munnir of Verdane. Thracia 776 *Osian- Member of the Fiana Freeblades *Halvan- Member of the Fiana Freeblades TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga *Barts - A fighter from the village of Taurus. *Samson - The husband of Princess Katrina of Arial. The Binding Blade *Lot - An overly cautious mercenary who is led by Dieck. *Wade - A reckless and confident man who also works under Dieck. *Damas - Leader of the Bole mountain bandits. The Blazing Blade *Bartre - A brash man who appreciates strength. *Dorcas - A mercenary gathering money to fix his wife's injury. *Zagan - A member of the Black Fang who fights for pleasure. The Sacred Stones *Garcia - Former soldier of Renais and the father of Ross. *Ross (possible promotion from Journeyman) - A young man who aspires to be strong like his father. *O'Neill - A common soldier in Grado's army. Path of Radiance *Boyd - A member of the Greil Mercenaries, the younger brother of Oscar, and the older half-brother of Rolf. Radiant Dawn *Nolan - Leader of the Dawn Brigade. *Pugo - An unrepentant Daein Bandit. Awakening *Vaike - The brash, self-proclaimed rival of Chrom with a history of easily misplacing his possessions. Fates *Arthur - A self-proclaimed Hero of Justice whose attempts at good deeds are often muddied by his abysmal luck. He is one of Elise's retainers. *Charlotte - The first Female fighter in the series. Though she appears like a delicate woman, she is a fierce fighter with a sharp tongue deep down. *Gazzak - A bandit that lurks around the border and targets small villages (encountered as a boss; can be captured). ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE '' * Barry Goodman - A Retired musician who works for Fortuna Entertainment. (Fighter only in the Switch re-release.) ''TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga * Dean: A volunteer axefighter with a deeply bitter grudge towards the Raze Empire. Trivia * Although named Fighter, Alm's class in Fire Emblem Gaiden is very different from this one, actually being a regular, sword-using class, promoting to Hero. It should be noted that no player units in Gaiden can use axes. * Curiously non playable or enemy fighters only appear in exactly one map in Thracia 776', ''that being the The First Rain of May where ally fighters can be summoned from villages. These ally fighters have their own palette which can be seen when healing them. Gallery File:Fighter concept RD.png|Concept artwork of the Fighter class from ''Radiant Dawn. File:Fighter.jpg|Concept artwork of the Fighter class from Awakening. FighterFem.jpg|Concept art of a female Fighter from Fates FighterMale.jpg|Concept art of a male Fighter from Fates File:AxeFighterTCG.jpg|A Level 1 generic Axe Fighter, as he appears in the first series of the TCG. Warrior2TCG.jpg|A generic Fighter, as he appears in the fifth series of the TCG. File:FighterDS.png|Generic CG portrait of the Fighter class from the DS titles. File:AwakeningFighterPortrait.png|Generic portrait of a Fighter from Awakening. File:Samson battle.png|Battle model of Samson, an Axe Fighter from TearRing Saga. File:FE6 Fighter Critical.gif|Animation of Lot, a Fighter from The Binding Blade, performing a critical attack. File:FE7 Fighter Hand Axe Critical.gif|Animation of Dorcas, a Fighter from The Blazing Blade, performing a critical attack with a Hand Axe. File:BerwickFighter.png|Battle model of Dean, a Fighter from Berwick Saga. File:FE9 Fighter (Boyd).png|Battle model of Boyd, a Fighter from Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Fighter (Pugo).png|Battle model of Pugo, a Fighter from Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Fighter (Nolan).png|Nolan's unique fighter model in Radiant Dawn File:FE13 Fighter (Gaius).png|Battle model of Gaius as a Fighter in Awakening. File:FE13 Fighter (Vaike).png|"Large" battle model of Vaike, a Fighter from Awakening. File:FatesFighterPortrait.png|Generic class portrait of a Fighter from Fates. File:FE14 Fighter (Arthur).jpg|Battle model of Arthur, a male Fighter from Fates. File:FE14 Fighter (Charlotte).jpg|Battle model Charlotte, a female Fighter from Fates. Fighter M.PNG|Battle model of a male fighter in Fire Emblem Three Houses Fighter F.PNG|Battle model of a female fighter in Fire Emblem Three Houses File:FE1 Fighter Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Fighter class from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:FE3 Fighter Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Fighter class from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE4 Axe Fighter Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Axe Fighter class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE4 Axe Fighter Enemy.gif|Map sprite of the enemy variant of the Axe Fighter class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:AxeFighter.gif|Map sprite of the Axe Fighter class from TearRing Saga. File:FE8 Fighter Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Fighter class from the GBA titles. FE9 Boyd Fighter Sprite.png|Fighter map model in Path of Radiance FE10 Pugo Fighter Sprite.png|Fighter map model in Radiant Dawn File:FEDS Fighter Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Fighter class from the DS titles. File:FE13 Vaike Fighter Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Vaike as a Fighter in Awakening. File:FE14 Arthur Fighter Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Arthur as a Fighter in Fates. File:FE14 Charlotte Fighter Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Charlotte as a Fighter in Fates.